Lucky
by Trista-Selphie
Summary: FF8xFF10 crossover through a reasonable way. A new sorceress has appeared and is out to get her love, Seifer. Seifer must conquer problems with his love Quistis, and with the new Sorceress. Seiftis, Squnoa, Irvie, Zelkku (FFX chara is only Rikku)
1. Your smile breaks through clouds of grey

My new FF8 story, chappy title is a translation from "For Fruits Basket" from Fruits Basket  
  
  
  
Chappy 1- Your smile breaks through clouds of grey  
  
The rain fell hard upon the hood of the Jeep. The driver's blood pumped quicker and was ready to speed even more. His will to get back to the Garden quickly encouraged his need for speed. The passenger stared blankly out of the window, ignoring the continous bumps the car jumped over. A gunblade was propped beside his legs and the man was leaning on it for comfort. The blue eyes that were given to him at birth gazed at the driver in anger. The driver's eyebrows slanted in a look of frustration and anger.  
  
"C'mon Seifer, we should've been there by now. We've been driving for hours." The man in the backseat said. The driver's mouth grinded its pearly whites and grunted. Seifer's head bent to get a better view of the blurry road ahead of him. He knew if he went as fast as he usually does down this path he'll crash into one of the surrounding trees, destroying his new vehicle.   
  
"Ya know, I really just don't want to be a speed demon down this road. Besides, I'm still in the company of a high ranking SeeD that would send my ass to jail if I speed down this road much less any road." He said in an irritated voice.   
  
Irvine sunk back in his seat with a sigh. Squall's eyes stared blankly on the road. His hands were tempted to turn on the radio, but common sense kicked in that all he would get is static from the rain. The ride back to the Garden was a quiet one indeed, Seifer and Squall weren't ones to talk much and Irvine didn't even bother to try to start a conversation. Seifer grunted once more in discouragement.   
  
"Why did it have to rain so hard? Why did it have to rain at all?!" He shouted at the road and pounded his fists on the steering wheel. Squall sat back, shook his head, and clamped his hand against his forehead.   
  
"Why can't you just shut up?" Squall said. Seifer glared at Squall. His mouth wanted to shout back at the smart ass, but he dared not piss Squall off, or he's going straight to jail.   
  
Seifer was lucky. After the Sorceress War, he was given probation for his crimes. He pleaded insanity and had Squall be appointed as his probation officer. Seifer was on probation and house arrested at the Garden and could not leave without Squall for five years. Even if Squall was at least nice enough to help him, it wasn't going to change anything between them. Squall and Seifer fought each other weekly with their gunblades, but sometimes a shouting/smart remarks contest was made instead. In the end both fell and it was a tie each time.   
  
Seifer's blue eyes spotted what he was looking for. The giant wooden sign was painted with flourescent letters that said:  
  
BALAMB GARDEN ---- 3 MILES  
  
"We're practically there boys." Seifer teased the other two, but his attempts to piss them off was ignored by both. The Garden was approaching sight and Seifer was pleased with the brightly shining lights that flickered in the distance. He knew that he wouldn't have to be frustrated with the car and the rain very soon. Squall opened his sleepy eyes to see the grand sight that he lived in. Irvine snored and turned over to fall onto the seat with a loud thud.   
  
But something unusual was in the middle of the road. A red hooded girl stood and did not move as the car approached her. Seifer pounded his large boot down on the brakes, hoping he wouldn't hurt the innocent girl. The girl's hood lifted in the air. Through the fog of the falling rain and the droplet landing on Seifer's windshield, he saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring at him. The eyes were penetrating and glared at Seifer. His car instantly stopped inches away from the girl.   
  
"What in the world." Seifer said. He looked over at Squall, whose eyes were open, but his chest did not show signs of breathing, nor was he moving one bit. He looked behind him and saw Irvine not moving either, as if both were frozen in time. Seifer stared out the window. The once falling droplets stopped in their track. Seifer was bewildered at the sight. Seifer took off his safety belt and got out of the car cautiously. The strange girl followed every movement he made.   
  
"What's going on?" Seifer asked. The girl stared blankly at the man who stood above her. She looked at the age of eighteen, but short for her age. Her red hooded cloak covered her face, but her odd blue eyes were seen clearly. Seifer bent down to check and see if the girl was alright.   
  
"Are you alright?" Seifer asked in the calmest voice he could possibly maintain. The girl nodded. A tear fell from her hidden face. Seifer gently put his gloved hands on her shoulders. He smiled.  
  
"Be careful, this road can be kind of dangerous, besides, its raining and you wouldn't want to catch something nasty from this weather. Be safe kid." Seifer smiled and let the girl go. She turned and left as another tear fell from the hidden face. She slowly left from the road and disappeared into the wilderness of the forest.   
  
"Wait! Take this!" The girl turned and stared at Seifer. He ran to her and held out a small dagger. She took it from his grasp.   
  
"I don't want you going out there defenseless." Seifer was kind enough to give the girl a Hi-potion and a Phoenix Down as well as an antidote. He smiled once again as the girl placed the new item in the pocket of her cloak.  
  
"Be careful out there." The girl left. Her eyes dimmed and her face was then completely hidden. Seifer watched as the strange girl left his sight. The rain suddenly continued to drop on top of his head. Squall banged on the window.   
  
"Get back in the damn car Seifer!" He shouted. Seifer came back to reality and ran back to the Jeep. He sat in his seat staring back out on the road before turning it back on. Squall looked at the man in confusion.  
  
Irvine sat up and looked at Seifer too.   
  
"What the hell Seifer? Start the car." Seifer blinked his eyes once more and turned on the Jeep. He looked once more at the spot where the girl had entered the forest and saw nothing. He finally arrived at the Garden parkway and parked the car. Irvine hopped right out of the car and ran to the entrance of the Garden before becoming completely wet. Squall waited for Seifer to exit the car who still sat blankly staring out at the concrete wall. Squall slapped Seifer.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Seifer turned his head. His eyes were wide and his face was pale. Squall's eyebrows arched. He leaned over and put his hand on Seifer's shoulders. Seifer's head fell into his hand. He rubbed his face with his hand and turned his head to face Squall. Squall's eyes were full of concern for Seifer. Seifer blinked and exited the vehicle. He opened the trunk of the car and grabbed his gunblade. Squall walked over to Seifer and both briskly walked to the entrance to escape the rain. 


	2. I can take all the madness the world has...

Here's chappy 2 , title is from the song sung by Utada Hikaru and Shiina Ringo "I won't last a day"  
  
Lucky Chappy 2- I can take all the madness the world has to give  
  
Squall had barely walked through the entrance door when Rinoa wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Her height was much shorter and her stature was smaller than Squall's as well, but she was powerful enough to bring Squall down to her height. She kissed his cheek and rubbed her own against his soft face while cooing softly.   
  
"I'm so glad you're back! Did you miss me? I really missed you!" Rinoa continued to ask questions about Squall's mission, but he remained silent. He smiled throughout the interegation so as not to let Rinoa think he was ignoring her. Seifer rolled his eyes at the sight. He immediately left in a huff and walked through the hallway to see Irvine and Selphie kissing on a bench. Irvine's hand gently caressed Selphie's back and his other was probably under her dress and around her buttocks. Selphie was enjoying every bit of Irvine's sweet touches and did not hesitate when he pulled in closer to her.   
  
"Stop it Irvine, hehe, that tickles." Selphie giggled as Irvine's lips tickled her neck and when his teeth playfully bit her ear. Seifer once again grimaced at the sights of love. However, he was hoping for some action himself. He was hoping that a special someone would let him kiss her and touch her that way. How lucky he was at that moment.   
  
A girl stopped him dead in his tracks. Her white dress showed off her long slender legs. Seifer's fingers grasped her blonde hair. She smiled and tilted her head in cuteness. Seifer smiled too and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Quistis, you look beautiful." Seifer said. His eyes were mesmerized by her beauty. Quistis laughed and moved closer to his face. She stood on tiptoe to put her arms around his neck. Seifer smiled, realizing he was going to finally get some that night. Quistis' eyes were bright and Seifer's own green eyes reflected back.   
  
"What is it Quistis?" Seifer asked. Quistis winked and kissed him. She let go of Seifer and turned to leave for the dormitory. She piveted on her foot and smiled once more.  
  
"I'll tell you at the dance tonight." She said. Seifer was quite amazed at her. She rarely kept secrets from him, unless it was something he really didn't want to know. Seifer turned around to see Squall, but only saw Selphie and Irvine continuing to make out on the bench. Seifer shivered at the sight and rushed after Quistis. Quistis saw the man chase after her, so she wanted to play a game by running to her room. Seifer pushed through the crowds of SeeD, who were heading to class or on small missions. Seifer was holding his gunblade that hit some unfortunately tall students right in the forehead.   
  
"Quistis!" Seifer shouted through laughs. He would catch a glimpse of Quistis every so often, but she would quickly blend back in with the crowd.   
  
'How can it be so hard to find a girl with a white mini-dress on and blonde hair?' Seifer thought to himself. His thoughts were cluttered by the sounds of other peoples voices. Seifer finally beat through the crowd and at the entrance to his dorm. He decided that he was ready to get some rest before the big SeeD dance that night. Seifer slipped the key card through the slot and the blue door opened. Seifer propped his gunblade beside his bed and threw his clothes on the bed. Humming to himself, he waltzed over to the bathroom to talk a refreshing shower. However, his bathroom door was open.   
  
"Someone's here." Seifer said. He pushed the door open to be surprised by Quistis. She was in the bathtub full of pink bubbly water and a glass of champagne next to her.   
  
"Well hello there." Quistis said. Seifer smiled and was surprised by Quistis' behavior. He crouched down into the bathtub with Quistis. Quistis handed Seifer the glass of champagne and smiled. Seifer sipped the bubbling drink and laughed.  
  
"Okay, you got me, what's the occasion? You said you would tell me a secret after the dance." Seifer said. Quistis swam over to Seifer's side and cuddled up next to her lover. Seifer's jaw rested on Quistis' head. Her hair was lightly dripping in water. She took a wad of bubbles and plopped them on top of Seifer's gelled hair. Seifer closed his eyes and shook his head. He smiled and looked into Quistis' eyes. Something about her was different to him. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thingk, but either way, being in the bathtub with a sexy blonde wasn't all that bad to him.  
  
"I kind of wanted to tell you tonight, but I couldn't wait. Anyway, before you left, I found out something really wonderful." Quistis kissed Seifer and he looked confused.  
  
'What the hell....no....no...no.....well, maybe.' Seifer's thoughts were questioning what she would say next and whether it would be good or not.   
  
"Seifer, I'm pregnant!" Quistis said. She smiled and kissed Seifer's cheeks. Seifer was overjoyed. He never would have expected his one year girlfriend to be pregnant. He never thought that that bossy girl at the orphanage who longed for everyone's attention would be carrying the orphanage bully's child. Seifer was bewildered. Not in a thousand years did he expect something like this to happen to him.   
  
"Wow, thats some really big news Quistis." He managed to stutter out. Quistis sensed the tension in his voice. Her eyebrows lowered and the bright eyes dimmed. Seifer rubbed her shoulder to comfort her. He kissed her head and pulled her closer to his bare chest.  
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"No, its okay. I just never expected that. Don't worry, I'm gonna give that kid the childhood neither of us had. We'll take care of it, love it, and nuture it until he or she finds someone they love." Seifer's words encouraged Quistis. She was so compelled with worry about how Seifer would react to the news.   
  
The clock on the wall struck five and Seifer and Quistis exited the bathtub. Seifer pulled out a formal SeeD uniform and combed his gel filled brush through his blonde hair. Quistis put back on her elegant white dress. She chose to wear another pair of heels to the dance, considering she would be dancing, and went with the ones only an 1 1/2 off the ground.   
  
"You look like a SeeD." Quistis said. Seifer laughed. This was the only one he had attended in his life, before he wasn't a SeeD and now he finally was one. Quistis was a much higher ranking officer, but that was just another thing that Seifer had to beat Quistis and Squall in.  
  
"Yea, surprised huh?" Seifer smiled through his anxiety. Tonight was to honor the new SeeDs, and he was one of them. Depending upon tonight, Cid would decide who was better for a new undercover assignment. Seifer had to get this. He had to get a high ranking and he might as well start working up the ladder on his first day as a SeeD. Quistis licked her thumb and rubbed Seifer's cheek.   
  
"You had something on your cheek." She said. Seifer rolled his eyes. He knew she did that just to make him blush. Her cheeks blushed a rose color and softened her usually bossy looking face. Her eyelids were colored white and her lipstick was a calm pink. She looked like a younger version of her, and it surprised Seifer. Seifer was actually in a uniform, and for the first time, he truly felt important, like he was actually needed or would be needed for something important.   
  
"Are you alright?" Quistis asked. The clock on the wall struck seven and the dance was to start any moment. If he did not attend, he would not be recognized as a SeeD. Seifer was desperate to come up with a way to get away from the dance. He dispised the idea that Squall would be wearing a uniform belonging to a higher ranking SeeD and he would be wearing the regulated first year uniform.   
  
"You know, you should have just taken your SeeD exams when you were a student. Instead you're twenty and have to wear a first year one." Quistis sensed Seifer's discomfort, but he wasn't going to get in the way with her telling everyone the news about her little bundle of joy soon to come.   
  
"Do you plan on telling everyone tonight about the baby? If you do, don't expect me to anwser whether we're having a girl or a boy, its gonna be a boy." Seifer smiled at Quistis. She shook her head and laughed. She playfully hit Seifer's shoulder.   
  
"Whatever." 


	3. Brothers Never Part

**DISCLAIMER:**The characters are NOT mine. They belong to Squaresoft, not me. 

**Lucky**  
By Trista-Selphie  
  
**Chappy 3:** Brothers never part...

Seifer and Quistis left their dorm for the dance. All around them were students of Garden gazing at the couple in awe. Quistis gently smiled and waved to the familiar faces that would pass by. Seifer kept quiet.

"You're so happy aren't you?" Seifer asked Quistis. She turned to him and stared into his eyes. She stood on her tiptoe to wrap her arms around Seifer's neck. He gripped Quistis' hips and held her until she let go, letting a warm breath on Seifer's neck.  


******

"Well, let's go in." Quistis said as they approached the double door entrances to the ballroom. Both were greeted by Selphie who cheerfully welcomed them to the dance.

"Oh and by the way, congratulations you two. I hope its a girl!" Selphie grabbed Quistis hands and locked her fingers around Quistis' before giving her a big hug. The emerald eyes of Seifer's rolled sarcastically at Selphie. Irvine came to rescue Seifer, but instead brought a joke.

"So I guess you really are tied down now, huh?" Irvine teased Seifer. He let out a small smile in reply. 

"C'mon Irvy, let's leave the kiddies alone to play, okay?" Selphie let go of Quistis and twisted her thin arms around Irvine's muscular right arm. Irvine left with a polite backhand wave as a goodbye and the duo left to sit at a dining table together.

Before Quistis and Seifer could sit down at a dinner table, the lights dimmed and the spotlight shined on a man standing on a platform. Headmaster Cid smiled and waved to the crowd. He rubbed his arm across his forehead to wipe away the sweat from stage-fright and opened his mouth to talk.

"Welcome everyone. As you know, I am Headmaster Cid, and that this dance is dedicated to the new SeeD cadets and the special promotions to be made. I'd like to congratulate all of you tonight and would like to begin to name the new cadets who have joined the SeeD family." Headmaster Cid reached into his coat pocket to reveal a slip of paper with names scribbled across it.

"Devon Patterson." Headmaster Cid read. The spotlight shone on a boy who waved wildly to everyone. One of his elbows hit his date sitting down next to him and he was rewarded with a glass of water thrown onto his lap. The light immediately moved away from the Devon and back to Headmaster Cid. 

"_Ahem_, sorry folks. Just a little bit of err, trouble. Next is Kammy Moore." Seifer leaned in towards Quistis.

"If I ever act like that guy did, please whip me as hard as you can." Seifer said. Quistis burst out in small laughs. Before Quistis stopped laughing, the spotlight shown over Seifer and Quistis' table. Seifer looked up like a deer caught in headlights, gained his senses and finally waved slightly to everyone. Headmaster Cid continued to announce new cadets, but behind Quistis she heard a rustling noise. Behind a potted palm tree, Rinoa and Squall appeared, both in white uniforms. They invited themselves to the table and relaxed after taking a sip of champgne. 

"Sorry, we kind of overslept. Good thing we didn't miss the promotions. " Rinoa unfolded the cloth napkin and laid it upon her lap. Headmaster Cid's voice slowed and a SeeD dressed in green handed him a piece of paper. Seifer played with his straw and drink turning it around and around in his glass. Squall spat out his straw at Seifer landing it square on Seifer's forehead and bouncing into his untouched salad. 

"You should eat your salad Seifer. You'll be healthier if you do." Rinoa said in a sweet voice. Seifer and Squall rolled their eyes.

"I like to save room for the meat thank you very much." Seifer said. He focused on Headmaster Cid who began to speak.

"Now I'd like to announce the new promotions. First, Cadet William Anders will be the new instructor for the training center. Second, Cadet Rinoa Leonhart will become an instuctor for the SeeD entrance exams." Rinoa's mouth widened and threw her arms around Squall who smiled brightly for his wife. Quistis gave Rinoa a hug and Seifer lifted his glass as a sign of congrats. Headmaster Cid fell silent. He took a deep breath before making his next announcement.

"As some of you know, this is my last ceremony of new cadets and my last year as Headmaster. I plan on returning to my wife Edea to help with her orphanage (The audience says "aww..."). And I have decided on a successor." Xu stood beside him holding the keys to the Headmaster's Office and to various locks that only Headmaster has access to. She jingled the keys to the rythmn of a drumbeat to gain anticipation among the SeeDs.

"I appoint Squall Leonhat as my successor. He has fought Ultimecia with leadership and bravery that I know he can put forth into his work as Headmaster. He is faithful to Balamb Garden and always has been. Those were a few small statements as to why I chose Squall as my successor. Squall Leonhart, do you accept the promotion to the position of Headmaster of Balamb Garden?" The light turned directly towards Squall. He stood and decided right then and there if he would accept. 

"I accept, but only because of the kindness you and your wife showed to me at the orphanage when I lived there under your care." Squall walked up to the platform, beckoned to keep coming by Headmaster Cid to accept the keys. On the stage, Squall gave Cid a hug and nodded his head to the crowd accepting his new title. Headmaster Cid's eyes teared, but managed to stutter out congratulations and to wish the dance attenders a good time. 

"Wow Squall, that's amazing!" Rinoa clapped her hands and planted a kiss on Squall's lips. Seifer tried to keep his head down and not look into Squall's eyes or at his cheering. A combination of anger and jealousy brimmed inside him.

_'Damnit! Damnit!'_ Seifer thought to himself. He pushed back his chair and left for the balcony. Squall left the admiration from his friends to follow Seifer. Seifer pounded his fist down on the stone railing, gritting his teeth and trying to hold back the tears of envy. Squall walked behind him and put a hand on Seifer's shoulder. Seifer angrily pushed it aside.

"I'm sick of bieng one step behind you. I'm sick and tired of being less than you, not comparing to you and not bing as great as you. I hate how I'm known as the loser while you're the hero. Above all, I am sick of being the bad guy and you the hero! I hate it Squall!" Seifer blurted out. Squall leaned on the balcony railing to see Seifer's puffy red eyes. Squall patted Seifer's shoulders while Seifer's legs were shaking, ready to give in and pull his body down to his knees.

"Seifer, I'm sorry you're not the greatest, I'm not either, no matter what you think. No matter what, I am your friend. We grew up together you know? We called the same woman our mother and loved her. Seifer, we're like brothers. We're not enemies, just brothers." Squall smiled. Seifer looked up at Squall in shock. He never thought about that, that Squall was like his little brother.

"You really think of me as your big brother?" A tear slowly streamed down Seifer's rough jaw. Squall's white gloved fingers ran down Seifer's scar and then took Seifer's to run down his own scar. 

"Only my big brother and I share the same scar." Squall said. Seifer's index finger brushed away the loose bangs that covered the scar on Squall's forehead. Squall pulled Seifer down to his level and close to him, to be forehead to forehead.

"Brothers." Seifer said. He turned his head and rested it upon Squall's shoulder, allowing Squall's arms to on his back. 

"Aww, this is so cute." Quistis walked towards Seifer, placing a reassuring hand on his hsoulder. The one who spoke leapt behind Squall and hugged him from behind. 

"Rinoa, Quistis, you better not have heard anything." Squall teased the pair. Seifer nodded, trying to hide his face that was completely red from crying. Quistis pulled Rinoa away, tugging on her arm while Rinoa tightened her grip around her hubby.

"Rinoa, let's leave them alone, besides you can help me pick out some cute baby names." Quistis put on her best smile and then Rinoa let go. Both rushed inside to join the hyper Selphie who waved to them for some "gal-pal" time. 

"Our wives are so childish sometimes. Kind of odd they married men like us huh?" Seifer joked. Squall let out a small laugh and the two let go from their brotherly hug. Squall looked into the ballroom to see the guests dancing to a cheerful beat. Seifer rubbed his eyes with his hand and tried to make the rosyness from his cheeks tone down.

"Seifer, we may have had a moment, but I guarentee you that I will kick your ass on Saturday." Squall said. He pushed Seifer's shoulder and pretended to hop like Zell did when he fought.

"Well, well, well, chicken-wuss has returned yet again." Seifer threw his fists in a fighting postision and purposely missed Squall. Squall turned to make a punch but Seifer swung his arm around Squall's neck and planted a fist on Squall's head. He shook his hand to tossel Squall's hair. Squall slammed his foot down on Seifer's toes.

"C'mon Squall, stop playing like a sissy-girl and fight me damnit!" Seifer joked. Squall fell back to lean on the balcony railing, his fingers thumbling though his brown hair. Seifer cracked his knuckles as Squall did a touch-up on his hair.

"Thanks Squall, I owe you one." Seifer said. Squall turned his head to face his brother.

"Well, you got it out of your system before you would attack me in my sleep with your gunblade. Not to mention you avoided getting into a shitload of trouble." Squall laughed. He walked towards the ballroom, spotting Selphie, Rinoa, and Quistis joking and laughing together as Selphie motioned the parts to the song _"Itsy Bitsy Spider"_. Irvine sat staring blankly into space hoping for a miracle.

"Your wife is already torturing a male and is slowly brainwashing my wife into wanting a kid." Squall sia. Seifer laughed, hard. His head back and shoulder's moving up and down from the laughter.

"Oh man, that was a good one Squall. But seriously, your wife is definitely going to ask you tonight, _"Squally-wally, can we have a baby? It would be so cute if Quistis' baby and ours could play together.'_ Gushy-gushy goo-goo." Seifer said. He flailed his arms in the air, imitating a girl.

"It scares me how well you did that, maybe you're my sister?" Squall teased. Seifer lunged for Squall, but Squall was evasive enough to dodge Seifer's attack. Squall rushed over to the table where Rinoa and the others sat. Seifer followed hastily behind him. He came to an abrupt stop when he realized he was in the ballroom.

"C'mon Squall, let's dance." Rinoa jumped from her seat and grabbed Squall. He was pulled to the dance for reluctantly to slow dance with his wife.

"Irvy, hehe, stop it. We're in public sweetie." Selphie giggled. Irvine had her on his lap andhis hand firm around her waist, tempted to move up to caress her breasts. 

"I know babe. Just the way I like it." Irvine playfully kissed Selphie. Seifer leaned close to Quistis who sipped some champgne from her glass. Seifer pulled the glass away from her. She looked up at Seifer, his eyebrows arched in an angry pose. 

"Quistis, you pregnant." Seifer said while Quistis stared at him. Guilt consumed her entire body and mind. A deep sinking feeling that jerked her to tears from indulging in something that could harm her baby.

"I'm sorry Seifer. I completely forgot. That was my first sip and I haven't drank anything but water so far this night." Quists gazed at Seifer. His face remained stern. He gripped her hand and pulle dher up from her seat. She was confused, perplexed by his behavior.

"We'll see you guys later okay?" Quistis managed to say before leaving the dance with Seifer. Neither Selphie nor Irvine paid any attention. Seifer hastily dragged Quistis from the dance with rage.

"Quisits you have to start think about th baby and not yourself!" Seifer said. Quistis' eyes brimmed with tears. She stopped walking and cried. She put her arm over her eyes to cover them. Her other arm was still held inside Seifer's hand.

"Seifer, I'm sorry, I am really sorry." Quistis cried out. Seifer reached over to Quistis arm and pulled it down, revealing a woman's face covered in salty drops. He leaned in close to her and kissed her forehead. His large arms gently wrapped around it's owner's fragile flower. Quistis' fingers tugged on Seifer's unifrom as she continued to cry.

"Quistis, I'm just a little mad, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry, you shouldn't be sorry." Seifer looked down at Quistis and their lips touched briefly. Quistis and Seifer smiled, their smiles breaking through the tears and sending them back to where they came from.

"Seifer, only you can care so much for all the little things." 


	4. You can see another world

**DISCLAIMER:**The following characters aren't mine. All Squaresofts or whoever but not me. Totally not me...the story, oh yea....I did that.... ^^

**Lucky**  
By Trista-Selphie

**Chappy 4: **You can see another world.....

A rather plump woman stood before a boiling pot of water. The knife in her hand slashed through the carrot soon to become a part of her famous stew. She hummed a soft melody while chopping the ingridents to her dinner. Her arms dumped the vegetables into the pot along with bits of herbs and spice. Her eyes then noticed something unusual.

"Oh dear, my window plants died." She gazed at the wilted flowers that sat outside on the windowsill. Upon opening the door, she was greeted by an unearthly stench. She immediately shut the window with quite a bit of force.

_Knock knock._ The door called for the cook's attention. She walked towards the door and was unexpectedly overcome with an uneasy feeling deep in her gut. Before she turned the knob, assuming to meet a friendly face, she peeked throught the tiny peep-hole. She was shocked with what she saw.

"Edward! Oh dear!" She exclaimed. Her eyes had just witnessed a horrible sight that she might never forget. Her next door neighbor was struck with zombie. She quickly bolted the door and rushed as fast as her old legs could take her to the windows, backdoor, and plug up any openings in the house. As she passed by the window in her state of panic, she saw the worst thing imaginable. A black mist was blowing from the water and a giant monster was swimming away from shore. Her hand threw up in the air and covered her gasping mouth.

"My baby!" She shouted. She lunged for the phone on the end table. Her large fingers amazingly dialed the correct numbers in a matter of seconds. Her ears were tingled by the familiar click noise and her frantic voice was heard on the recieving end of the telephone.

"Oh my baby! Thank the gods you are alright! I saw the most terrible thing! What? No, I'm not talking about seeing Mary Jane in those extremely obscene clothing, I saw a monster! I don't know, just one of the neighbors came and was acting strange and looked very weird. Yes, he was moving oddly and was discolored. You will come? Oh good! Be careful my baby! Don't get yourself hurt!"

*******

Seifer woke to the sound of the beeping alarm. Quistis pushed her hand onto the clock, attempting to turn it off. She tried again and pushe ddown the Off button. Seifer rubbed his foregead, letting go of his wife whose head and arm rested on his muscular chest. Quistis quietly slept beside him, the sun beaming down at a perfect angle upon her skin.

"Quistis, I have to go on the mission, get up and say goodbye to me or at least come to breakfast with me." Seifer groaned. He sat on the edge of the bed pulling away the covers and slwoly he shuffled his feet to the bathroom. Quistis' eyes fluttered as she saw a sillhouette of Seifer through the shower curtain. Seifer watched as Quistis slipped into the shower her hair dripping dozens of drops while her naked body bounced off the droplets. Seifer widened his arms to embrace his wife under the flowing water. Seifer squeezed the body wash, caressing the strawberry scented liquid over her slender body. Seifer's large hands cupped around Quistis' breasts, cradling them in his hands as he washed underneath them. His eyes gazing at her body while Quistis brushed her hands through Seifer's hair with shampoo. 

"Seifer. You'll come back okay right?" Quistis' voice tingled through Seifer's ears above the sound of the shower. He nodded and kissed Quistis' forehead. He placed his large hand on her stomach, her own hands cupped around his. Seifer's free hand held the back of Quistis' head as she rested it upon his chest. Through the drops of tap water, a tear from Quistis' blue eyes mixed with drops from the shower, falling to the ground and down the drain. 

********

An icy breath released from her chapped lips, a song in playing in her mind, and voices ahead that she paid no mind to. She flipped her blonde hair, her hair ornaments following the moment, clanging together and echoing through the cold caverns. Her cousin walked beside a man with blue fur and a woman in black. Inside the girl's head flowed memories that replayed over and over. 

'Rikku! Thank you for joining me and Yuna together.' 

'Ya know, he cares about you, just not the way you think. You get it yea?'

'Rikku, my cousin, I have been through so much, you don't understand.'

'Hmph, when are you going to grow up?'

'Kid, you should just stay out of this. This isn't your story.'

'Well when is it going to be my story Auron? The entire time, I didn't play that much of a part. I didn't do anything but save Tidus. Even me saving his life wasn't enough for him to love me.' Rikku's inner self thought. Her eyes gazed at her cousin, Yuna. Yuna smiled brightly for Kimahri. Rikku knew that this would be the last time they would see him in a long time. Kimahri had found another of his kind. The last one besides him of his species. He had returned to Gagazett Mountains to meet her and rebuild his home. Yuna knew that this was something important to her guardian and allowed him to leave her. 

"Kimahri, I will miss you." Yuna said through her falling tears. Lulu bowed her head in agreement. Rikku smiled gently for Kimahri, trying to stay focused with what was happening outside of her thoughts.

"Kimahri will miss you Yuna." Yuna wrapped her arms around Kimahri. Kimahri smiled for Yuna and left for the mountaintop. Yuna waved goodbye and Rikku turned on her cheerfulness. She jumped up and down, waving her arm from side to side. Kimahri left their sights in minutes, his furry legs carrying him to the top to meet his mate. Yuna turned with Lulu and began to walk away from the site. Rikku kept staring as the pair walking past her. Yuna's eyes and cheeks were rosy and Lulu's hand was comforting her on the shoulder. 

'Rikku.'

"What was that?" Rikku whispered. She heard her name call out again. She turned to ask Lulu and Yuna if they had heard the sound, but did not want to bother Yuna or Lulu with her questions. Her name was called out once more, this time, as if it was beckoning her to come to the side of the mountain. She walked to the side of the mountain, without Lulu or Yuna knowing. Rikku turned again and saw a glimpse of her companions.

"Its not like they would care if I went astray. They might even be glad. They don't know anything that I have been through. All the while, through this pain, that I have been smiling to cover my pain up. They don't care if I disappear. Maybe this voice will help me find my special someone just for me." Rikku whispered to herself as she walked to the other side. She walked through the bridge of ice and was standing on a cliff. She remembered the place. It was where she and the others fought Seymour. The voice stopped calling and her thoughts fell silent.

"There's nothing here. I should turn back. What a fool I can be. No wonder they get annoyed by me." Rikku said. As she began to leave, a warm hand rested on her shoulder. She jerked her head to be face to face with a familiar one.

"Rikku. Remember me?" The man stood with a cheesy smile on his handsome face. He stretched his arms out and wrapped them around Rikku. Rikku smiled at the sight. She moved her hands up and down the man's arms to see if what was in front of her was real.

"Tidus!" 

"Rikku. I need you to listen to me." Tidus clamped his hands down on her shoulders. His face morphed into a serious one that stared deep into the Al Bhed eyes that belonged to Rikku. Rikku nodded and focused her attention to Tidus. Tidus took a deep breath and rubbed his hands over Rikku's shoulders.

"Yuna never beat Sin. Sin was a coward and ran off. He disappeared to another dimesion, one that now is in deep trouble and has no idea what to do. I am here to take you there to defeat him." Rikku shook her head and brushed away Tidus' hands. She backed up and fell to the ground.

"Why don't you call for the summoner back there huh? I'm not someone that can defeat Sin, she can!" Rikku shouted to Tidus. Tidus shook his head and faced it towards the abyss.

"Because she no longer has the power inside of her to defeat Sin. Her heart, soul, and blood went into defeating Sin and she damaged him greatly. Sadly, her efforts weren't enough, she used all of her power and still didn't do the job. With our last bits of strength, Jeckt, Seymour, Auron and I came together to send me here to get you. You are the only one who can defeat Sin now." 

"Why me?" 

"Because you are the only one that has the same blood as her now. As the only one left she is related to by blood, you are the only one who can truly defeat Sin now. Her blood and her spirit that you two share as relatives is now imprinted into Sin. Only someone that is one with Sin can defeat him and you're that one." Tidus held out his hand. His eyes and face turning back into the affectionate face she had grown to love.

"Tidus. I don't know. Can I really do that? Will I fail too?" 

"No Rikku. You can do it." 

"Then I'll go with you." Rikku grabbed Tidus' hand and smiled. Tears fell down gracefully with the curves of her face. Her lip quivered as she struggled to smile for Tidus. 

"Rikku, promise me that you'll do this. Promise me that you'll defeat Sin, that my nightmare can end." Rikku nodded and the two leapt off the cliff together. 

At the bottom of the mountain, Yuna and Lulu turned to see if Rikku was still following close behind them. To their surprise she was not there. Yuna heard a whistle above her. She stared up into the sky, feeling the snowflakes hit his china doll face. Just then, she saw the image of Rikku's body falling through the sky. Unconcious and head first, back towards the ground, her body dived. Yuna lunged to the ground to catch Rikku, but Rikku fell through her body in a bright light, disappearing before her eyes. 

"Not again! No!" Yuna shouted. She balled up on the snow covered ground. Tidus appeared beside her and held her. His lips gently kissed her own and then he smiled.

"Yuna, I'll be back one day. I'll whistle for you. I love you. My Yuna." Yuna and Tidus kissed once more, but Tidus slowly disappeared as the kiss went on. She opened her eyes to see nothing more than dazzling sparkles that faded with the snowflakes. 

"Rikku, you save this world okay? You save all the worlds from this evil. And you better get back to tell the story." Rikku heard the cheerful voice of Tidus in her mind as she fell through time and worlds. She could feel the wind break before her as she fell. She opened her eyes to see the image of Tidus smiling. His body was deteriorating into sparkles that flew up in the air as the wind pulled itself together after her. Her tears flew in the air with Tidus as he journeyed slowly to the Farplane. Rikku's eyes closed slowly as she gathered up her strength to say what she had always wanted to say to Tidus. She opened her mouth and spoke three words.

"I loved you."

* * *

See ya guys in chappy 5! Hope you liked this chappy! 


End file.
